No Children
No Children is the seventh song on the album Tallahassee. ''It was performed by Laura Stevenson in ''Tallahassee Turns Ten. It is arguably the most popular Mountain Goats song to date, garnering over 3.5 million views on YouTube as well as being featured on an episode of Morel Orel. A demo of it was posted on the Mountain Goats forums by John Darnielle on March 26, 2007. Lyrics I hope that our few remaining friends Give up on trying to save us I hope we come up with a failsafe plot To piss off the dumb few that forgave us I hope the fences we mended Fall down beneath their own weight And I hope we hang on past the last exit I hope it's already too late And I hope the junkyard a few blocks from here Someday burns down And I hope the rising black smoke carries me far away And I never come back to this town Again in my life I hope I lie And tell everyone you were a good wife And I hope you die I hope we both die I hope I cut myself shaving tomorrow I hope it bleeds all day long Our friends say it's darkest before the sun rises We're pretty sure they're all wrong I hope it stays dark forever I hope the worst isn't over And I hope you blink before I do Yeah I hope I never get sober And I hope when you think of me years down the line You can't find one good thing to say And I'd hope that if I found the strength to walk out You'd stay the hell out of my way I am drowning There is no sign of land You are coming down with me Hand in unlovable hand And I hope you die I hope we both die Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This here is a song. That I want you to sing...to the one you love. When the time comes, you will know when the time comes. You won't like it. You won't feel like singing. I want you to remember, when the time comes that I told you this thing would happen. It will make you look crazy. There's nothing like looking crazy to give you the edge." -- 2004-02-28 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *"Anyway, if you like this song and you know the words, I should like for you to sing it like you mean it, all of the words, because there may come a day, there may come a day when you're gonna need the words to this song. You'll be sitting there, going, 'What has become of my marriage? This blows!' I want you to remember that I gave you a little something that you could sing, because when that time comes, there won't be much to do besides sing." -- 2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *"I meant to tell you something about that song. The last time I was here was in 2001...I drove to the airport in Des Moines, and, that's where I lived at the time, was in Ames, Iowa. And I drove to Des Moines, and on the way into Des Moines, I heard a song that was very popular at the time, because Des Moines is very into country radio, and it was that 'I Hope You Dance' song, right? And I was listening and I thought 'God, this is horrifying! This is a terrible, terrible song, teaching people awful lies! And I was sorta singing along at the same time because it had a catchy melody. And the song goes 'I hope you dance, I hope you dance!', right? And I just sorta vamped on it, I went like 'I hope you die, I hope you die!', right? And I thought 'Well, that's an idea, isn't it?' So I scribbled it down on a receipt, and I tucked it into my pocket, and I got on the plane in Des Moines, and flew to Athens. And I had an idea or two. And Team Claremont checked me into the Days Inn, and I had a couple hours to kill, and I wrote the first verse. And I was like 'Oh God, I hope I remember this song, it seems like a good idea.' So, thank you all for that." -- 2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *"There may come a day, as I say, when you may have cause to sing this song. I hope that that day never comes. At the same time, I know that it will. Let’s not kid each other. You're going to have a very bad relationship someday. It's not just gonna suck, it's gonna suck ASS. You’re going to make up a little chart of all the asses that it sucks. It’ll be your ass-chart on your bedroom wall. Your significant other will say, 'What is this?' and you will say 'Oh, they’re butts. Just butts.' and they'll say, 'The hell they are; that's an ass-chart!' Where will you be then, O Sinner? As the great worm that never dies curls its slimy folds around your naked heart, you will need a song to sing. This is that song." -- 2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *"You're up to a point in the marriage where you say 'look, I have to be honest. Perhaps I have not been honest with you before. And I cannot place blame for that anywhere but on my own head. I am the one who has not been honest. Perhaps I am he with whom the fault lay. But that in no way invalidates the feelings I need to share with you now. So leave us not go to the discussion where we talk about maybe I should've said something earlier, because that's not gonna be a helpful discussion. Perhaps my feelings would be better addressed in song.'" -- 2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *"It is a song of hope." "This is a love song"-- 2009-04-06 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *"This is a song about people who like to drink too much. People who like to break windows...All this stuff sounds good right about until year three. This song is about the night on which the romantic part of the alcoholic marriage sees the last vestige of its romance go up like a puff of steam, and yellow against the light in the kitchen, sorta burn itself into the globe over the light there, permanently." -- 2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *"People ask me to play this song at their weddings. I'm flattered and honored, and I decline to play this song at anybody's wedding. I keep waiting for somebody to say, 'Well, we're having the final hearing. You remember I asked you to play this at our wedding? I was wondering if you'd come to this little office, it's off a frontage road, it's very nondescript—they share a space with a massage therapist and an insurance guy, and you could come and play this song at the hearing, and sing it like you mean it.' I keep waiting for that 'cause I think, don't tell anybody, but I think if somebody said 'John, come play No Children at my divorce hearing,' how could I say no?" -- 2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-01 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2003-08-23 - Breadstretchers - Springfield, IL *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-09-27 - Mercury - Austin, TX *2003-10-04 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2004-02-20 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-02-26 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2004-05-26 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-04 - Magic Stick - Detroit, MI *2005-03-04 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2005-05-03 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-06-25 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-26 - The Iron Horse - Northampton, MA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-06-09 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2006-06-10 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-06-14 - The Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2006-07-29 - Pitchfork Music Festival - Union Park - Chicago, IL *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-14 - Triple Rock Social Club - Minneapolis, MN *2006-09-15 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-23 - Appel Commons at Cornell University - Ithaca, NY *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-24 - Randy Bacon Gallery - Springfield, MO *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-11-04 - Cafe Eleven - St. Augustine, FL *2006-11-05 - New College of Florida - Sarasota, FL *2006-11-16 - The Daily Show 10th Anniversary - Irving Plaza - New York, NY *2006-12-31 - Falls Festival - Lorne, Australia *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-03 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-01-06 - Century Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-05-05 - Local 506 - Chapel Hill, NC *2007-05-11 - Sound Fix - Brooklyn, NY *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-06-06 - Natural History Museum - Los Angeles, CA *2008-08-02 - Bull City Headquarters - Durham, NC *2008-08-17 - Folks Festival - Lyons, CO *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-28 - Belly Up Tavern - San Diego, CA *2008-10-31 - The Foundation - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2008-12-12 - Republic Bar - Hobart, Australia *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2008-12-17 - Kings Arms - Auckland, New Zealand *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-20 - Attucks Theatre - Norfolk, VA *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-03-25 - Somerville Theater - Somerville, MA *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-04-02 - Courtyard Café at University of Illinois - Champaign, IL *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-06 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2009-06-14 - Zoop II - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-07 - Minnesota Public Radio Session - St. Paul, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-30 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgary, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-13 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-10-19 - Tin Angel - Philadelphia, PA *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2011-07-27 - Artpark - Lewiston, NY *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2011-08-04 - Egyptian Room - Indianapolis, IN *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2011-10-29 - A Haunted Hot Tub Halloween - Littlefield - New York, NY *2011-12-06 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-01-19 - Antone's - Austin, TX *2012-01-20 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2012-01-21 - Tipitina's - New Orleans, LA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-01-25 - The Crowbar - Tampa, FL *2012-01-28 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2012-01-30 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2012-01-31 - Visulite Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-02-04 - The Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2012-04-19 - Benefit to Defeat Amendment One - Motorco - Durham, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-05-04 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-05-08 - The Clarendon - Katoomba, Australia *2012-05-10 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-xx - Gothamist House Session - Florida Keys Recording Studio Rooftop - Queens, NY *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-12-03 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-27 - New Brookland Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-09-14 - Atlantic Ocean Comedy and Music Festival *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2014-04-17 - Club Helsinki - Hudson, NY *2014-04-19 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-04-21 - Scope Productions Presents First United Methodist Church - Iowa City, IA *2014-05-02 - Kresge Recital Hall - Knox College - Galesburg, IL *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-08 - Knitting Factory - Boise, ID *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2014-07-25 - Merge 25 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-07 - Houston Free Press Festival - Houston, TX *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-09-08 - Off Broadway - St. Louis, MO *2015-09-10 - Vega - Lincoln, NE *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-05 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-10-10 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2015-11-12 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2015-11-13 - Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2015-11-15 - Gorilla - Manchester, England *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-18 - Komedia - Brighton, England *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2015-11-20 - Autumn Falls Festival - Le Botanique - Brussels, Belgium *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2015-11-23 - Heliogàbal - Barcelona, Spain *2016-02-24 - Sidebar Theatre - Tallahassee, FL *2016-02-28 - Noise Pop 2016 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2016-03-25 - The Pour House Music Hall - Raleigh, NC *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2016-04-02 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2016-04-03 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-04-06 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2016-04-07 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-09 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-13 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2016-07-23 - Wicker Park Festival - Chicago, IL *2016-09-01 - The State Theatre - Falls Church, VA *2016-09-02 - Ace of Cups - Columbus, OH *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-24 - Midpoint Music Festival - Cincinnati, OH *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-10-26 - Downtown Artery - Fort Collins, CO *2016-10-27 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-04-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-09 - The Factory Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2017-04-11 - The Toff in Town - Melbourne, Australia *2017-04-12 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2017-05-22 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2017-05-27 - White Oak Music Hall - Houston, TX *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-02 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-06-06 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2017-06-24 - Beacon Theatre - New York, NY *2017-07-01 - PNC Pavilion at Riverbend Music - Cincinnati, OH *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK *2017-09-05 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2017-09-10 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO *2017-10-05 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-06 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2017-10-09 - Glasgow Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2017-10-11 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2017-10-12 - The Haunt - Brighton, England *2017-10-15 - Pumpehuset - Copenhagen, Denmark *2017-10-16 - Debaser Strand - Stockholm, Sweden *2017-10-17 - John Dee - Oslo, Norway *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2017-12-04 - Harvester Performance Center - Rocky Mount, VA *2017-12-05 - The National - Richmond, VA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-13 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2018-04-14 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2018-04-21 - Upstate Concert Hall - Clifton Park, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-04-23 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-05-05 - Sam's Quik Shop - Durham, NC *2018-05-27 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-30 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2018-08-10 - Outside Lands - Golden Gate Park - San Francisco, CA *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-02 - Sing Out Loud Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO *2018-09-14 - Washington's - Fort Collins, CO *2018-11-15 - Ars Cameralis Festival - Kinoteatr Rialto - Katowice, Poland *2018-11-30 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2018-12-01 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC Videos of this Song *2003-06-27 - Mains D'oeuvres, Mofo Festival - Paris, France *2006-06-09 - Neumo's - Seattle, WA *2006-07-29 - Pitchfork Music Festival - Union Park - Chicago, IL *2006-09-15 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-23 - Appel Commons at Cornell University - Ithaca, NY *2006-10-24 - Randy Bacon Gallery - Springfield, MO *2006-11-04 - Cafe Eleven - St. Augustine, FL *2007-01-06 - Century Theatre - Sydney, Australia *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-08-02 - Bull City Headquarters - Durham, NC *2008-08-17 - Folks Festival - Lyons, CO *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-24 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2009-04-01 - Portage Theater - Chicago, IL *2009-10-11 - Ruby Lounge - Manchester, England *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-03-14 - The Social - Orlando, FL *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-13 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-07-31 - Holidays for Quince Benefit - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-04-02 - Castaways - Ithaca, NY *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-07-28 - Meadowbrook Pavilion - Gilford, NH *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2011-08-04 - Egyptian Room - Indianapolis, IN *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2011-10-29 - A Haunted Hot Tub Halloween - Littlefield - New York, NY *2012-01-20 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-04-19 - Benefit to Defeat Amendment One - Motorco - Durham, NC *2012-07-xx - Gothamist House Session - Florida Keys Recording Studio Rooftop - Queens, NY *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-12-03 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2014-04-16 - Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA *2014-05-02 - Kresge Recital Hall - Knox College - Galesburg, IL *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-07-25 - Merge 25 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-10-04 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2015-10-09 - Colonial Quarter - St. Augustine, FL *2015-11-19 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2016-04-08 - The Blind Pig - Ann Arbor, MI *2016-04-11 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2017-05-22 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-06-04 - Crystal Ballroom - Portland, OR *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2017-10-16 - Debaser Strand - Stockholm, Sweden *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2018-05-30 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ Category:Internet releases Category:Tallahassee songs Category:Video Category:Alpha songs